Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel
Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel ~Saikouhou no Ryouricho ga Oshieru Kateiryouri~ (しゃべる!DSお料理ナビ まるごと帝国ホテル ～最高峰の料理長が教える家庭料理～; translated as: "It talks! DS Cooking Navigator: The Ins-and-Outs of the Imperial Hotel ~The Best Chef de Cuisines Teaching Everyday Cooking~") is the second entry of Nintendo's Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi cooking simulator series. Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi is a step-by-step instructing simulator that seeks to help people of all levels cook delicious foods that "everyone can enjoy". As such, the game's concept is devised for the user to participate with the program in their own kitchen with their own tools. This trait is the main difference from Nintendo's other cooking simulation series, Cooking Mama, which handles all of its cooking within the game's world through a series of mini-games. Unlike the first title, the main draw of this entry is the chance to create homely cuisine taught from the minds serving food at the royal Imperial Hotel. The cooking instructors are actual head chefs from the hotel with over twenty years experience. They offer a total of 201 beginner friendly recipes to try. In the main menu, users can choose to read each participating chefs' comments and a little background history of their restaurant. An option to omit certain meats from recipes and to utilize the DS microphone over the touch screen have also been implemented within the game. Gameflow ::See also: the Recipe subpage The user has seven restaurants to choose from, each considered high class providers for their theme within the Imperial Hotel. Once one has been chosen, the player can select from this restaurant's recipe list. The list can be chosen to be selected from a text list or based on photos of the finished product. If desired, the user can even sort the list based on a particular food theme (meat, fish, desert, appetizer, etc.). Each item also includes an approximate cooking time and the dish's kcal (calorie) amount. *Before the cooking starts, the user is directed to a preparations screen with four options. :Advice - spotlights from the chef relaying key tips for each dish. Sometimes, this section will also list the automated product result (i.e: "makes 10") or possible substitutions. Whatever the dish, a disclaimer is present for the user stating, "Due to the nature of the ingredients the consumer uses, your final results may vary." A statement for the chefs' immunity regarding the user's health as a result of testing the recipe is also present. :Ingredients - self-explanatory with metric measurements. Each item has a brief bio and explanations listed so they will be easier for people unfamiliar with them to obtain. Lets player calculate the serving ratio automatically (1~4) if they desire. If they wish, the user can check off each item's adjacent box when they have them. :Tools and Equipment - tools being used while cooking begins (measuring cups, bowls, pans, etc.). Has a check-box with each item and explanations like the Ingredients list. Some tools are marked as "nice to have" but optional. :Basic steps - lets users who are aware of this recipe skip to whatever part of the recipe they desire to review. During the cooking phase, a miniature chef guide appears at the bottom corner of the display screen and will vocally narrate the basic instructions for each step of the recipe (originally the Game & Watch chef was present, but his graphic has been replaced in this title). Each phase includes a photograph of the chef performing the step, the total amount of steps for the recipe, and the current time to track the user's progress. A text version of the step is also available if the game module is muted. *In the touch screen for each step, users can perform options such as: :Back - large box on the left side of screen. Returns to previous step. :Okay - large box on the right side of screen. Moves forward to next step. :Repeat - located below Back. Replays the voiced narration on the display screen. :Louder! - located below Okay. Increases volume of the voiced narration and plays it again. :More info - if it's available, a pop-up will appear above the Back box. Selecting this option changes the display window to explain terms that maybe unfamiliar to cooking beginners. Depending on the recipe, the More info may play a short video of the chef demonstrating what is needed. :Timer - for steps that require a set waiting time, this option pops up above the Okay box. The simulation will automatically set the time needed. It can be paused if the user needs it. At any time during the cooking phase, the player can access the cooking dictionary to read about the details for performing certain techniques (such as boiling, frying, baking) or for more information about their ingredients. An option to abort a recipe or to change the options can also be done. When the user has completed a dish, they can rate their results from three stars and can save their progress through the recipe list. The more times the player chooses a recipe, they can "level up" and may receive a reward in-game. Restaurants Listed below are the restaurants within the game, their participating chefs, a few items found within the game's menu, and a brief description for each restaurant. *'Imperial Hotel' :French Cuisine :Chef Kenichiro Tanaka :Sample menu: Vichyssoise, Crab cream croquette, Chicken cream stew, Sno Ball ::The famous Imperial Hotel (or Teikoku Hotel) is one of the famous national luxury hotel chains in Japan, partially owned and ran by the imperial family. The Imperial Hotel in Tokyo is particularly well known in the hotel business, being dubbed one of the three gosanke of all hotel chains. *'Nadaman' :Japanese Cuisine :Chef Takayuki Ohshima :Sample menu: Asparagus beef roll, Meat and tofu, Mixed rice bowl with dried tofu, mushrooms, carrots and burdock, Udon sukiyaki ::A restaurant chain of luxury dining that found its roots 180 years ago in Nagasaki, Nadaman has expanded its influences throughout Japan. The chain's claim to fame is serving traditional Japanese cuisine at important historical conferences, such as the meeting for the Treaty of Versailles and 1986 Tokyo Summit. It merged with the Imperial Hotel in the 1970s. *'Isecho' :Japanese Cuisine :Chef Toshiaki Takahashi :Sample menu: Lotus root and chicken dish, Eel and tofu tower, Fried chirimenjako (assorted fish), Five colored rice ::With a 280 year history of Japanese cuisine, Isecho seeks to capture the refined and artistic genre of foods (Kyo-ryouri). Consumers are served with the prospect of not only indulging their taste buds, but trying to appeal to their other senses (sight, hearing, feeling, smell) during their meal. Gentle yet refreshing foods are often served within their menus, utilizing little meat and preferring to stick with fish centered dishes. *'Kitcho' :Japanese Cuisine :Chef Yuji Ito :Sample menu: Lightly broiled lotus root with shrimp, Large salmon and tea bowl, Long wrap with a sea inspired sauce, Swordfish dice-shaped steak ::Decorated to specifically accompany the changing four seasons, Kitcho serves dishes often served for the traditional Japanese tea ceremony for a relaxing dining experience. Each of their dishes uses minimal ingredients and is intended to be eaten slowly whilst savoring the scenery and authentic flavors. *'Sushigen' :Sushi :Chef Naoyuki Kosei :Sample menu: Briefly grilled vinegar tuna, Shrimp and lily seed roll, Egg and tofu roll, Ginger sushi ::Seeking to deliver sushi with a taste dating before the Edo Period, Sushigen is the place in Imperial Hotel for the hand-held treat. Though they mainly advertise the fresh fish they offer, alternative sushi can be served at the consumer's request. For people who can't handle the formality of the previous stops, this place is a good spot to dine and chat without worrying about etiquette. *'Bekin' :Chinese Cuisine :Chef Hidehiko Sakuma :Sample menu: Scallop shumai, Crab fried rice, Sunratan (酸辣湯), Fried beef and mushroom in oyster sauce ::A relatively new entry to the restaurant chain, Bekin (or "Peking" in English) has been in business for fifty years of Imperial Hotel's history. It promises to deliver Beijing themed dishes that are "colorful to the eyes, pleasing to smell, and lovely to taste". *'San Applause' :Japanese Dining :Chef Hiro Maruyama :Sample menu: Lotus root hamburger, Meat and potatoes lasagna, Spicy tuna roll, Crab and scallop blue cheese gratin ::A branching restaurant from the Nadaman chain, San Applause seeks to create an international and modern twist on traditional Japanese foods. It claims to be a popular spot for female diners. Related Media During the official announcement of the title, all seven chefs cooked three sample dishes for reporters. Tanaka and Ohshima have also starred in commercials for the product. Koei offered two special campaigns for the product. The first was a chance to have a free two day stay at the Imperial Hotel for up to seven people (grand prize) or a one night all-paid dinner for a party of twenty-eight (runner up). The second campaign was a chance to win tickets for the Imperial Jazz Complex 2007 (12 grand prizes) or a free DVD copy of Marie Antoinette (10 runner ups). A DS pouch was also made for premium buyers of the game and was available with black or silver pigmentation. The pouch has a few pockets ready for additional DS games the user may own. External Links *Koei official site, product listing *Nintendo official site *Product review at Itmedia Category: Games